Demoness
by jasblue97
Summary: A girl is found outside Death City, almost dead. When Lord Death asks Kid to help find out what kind of Demon she is, he unknwoingly puts his life in danger. Rated T for language and possibly some sences later on. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

'Kid!' the young reaper heard, but wasn't able to react to it. The images he was seeing were violent and disturbing. He couldn't pull away, as it replayed over and over again. 'Kid! Wake up!'

Kid shot up in bed panting and covered in sweat. He suddenly realized this throat hurt, as if he had been screaming for a while. Wait…. 'What's wrong?' He looked to Liz, the one who had woke him up.

' You were screaming, Kiddo.' He looked toward his left and saw his father. Kid was partly surprised, his father did own Gallows Manor, but, he hardly stayed there. Kid would be lucky to see him one night, at home, out of the entire month.

Then Lord Death's word broke through to him. 'I was?'

"Yeah,' Liz nodded, worried. "I was shaking you for a while, and yelling, but you wouldn't wake up.'

"Oh,' he said, scratching the back of his neck. Kid normally didn't have nightmares, and when he did, he never screamed. Ever. Liz, Patty and Lord Death never knew when he had a nightmare. As a matter of a fact, Lord Death's only memories of Kid having a nightmare were right after his mother died. This was only normal for a child when losing a parent.

'Are you alright?' Liz asked, concerned for her meister.

'Uh…yes. It was only a nightmare, nothing to worry about.' He got out of bed, and Liz smirked. 'What?'

'Nice boxers.'

Kid looked down at himself and blushed slightly. 'Uh….'

'We'll be down stairs, Kid.' Lord Death said, leading Liz outside the room, 'Get ready, I have something important to tell you.' The door shut and Kid sighed. As he took a shower, he vaguely wondered where Patty was. Normally, the younger pistol would come charging into his room every morning to wake him up.

As he got dressed, he heard Liz scream, 'Patty! Where the heck did the come from!"

'The zoo!" Patty screamed with laughter, 'He's name's Louis!" Kid face palmed, knowing what was happening.

'Uh, Liz,' Kid heard his father say, 'does this happen often?'

'Only on the days she can't wake up Kid.' Kid sighed, Patty had broken into the zoo (again) and brought home another giraffe. He had already bought her two! And the female was pregnant! He shook his head, he'd never understand the young blonde.

As he came down stairs, Kid called the zoo, (he had them on speed dial since the sixth time Patty broke in) and told them the situation. He came into the living room and face palmed. The (obviously) tall giraffe was in his living room, eating on the plants. He died a little on the inside, the creature was ruining the symmetry on his beautiful home! 'Patty,' he sighed.

'Hey Kid!' She sang. 'Meet Louis!' She hugged the giraffe's leg.

'Patty, you have two giraffe's already. Why steal another one?'

' 'Cause, he's a adorable!'

Lord Death and his son simply sighed, 'the zoo's coming to pick it-' Kid stopped as Patty glared at him. 'Ahem, I mean Louis, in about half an hour.' He turned to his father, 'You had something important to tell us?'

'Yes, but why don't we eat and wait for, um, Louis here, to be taken home, then we'll discuss the news.' Lord Death said happily.

After about an hour, "Louis" was taken back to the zoo, and everyone had eaten. Kid was anxious to hear the important news. 'So,' Liz asked, 'what's this important news?'

'Well,' Lord Death started, 'there was a young female meister who was found just outside Death City, severely injured. Had she not been found, she might have died.'

'While that's terrible to hear,' Kid said, 'how is that important to us?'

'You see, Kid, remember that lesson I gave you on the different types of demons?' Kid nodded. 'I think she might be one. A Death demon to be more exact, mixed with something else. But, I can't be sure, which is why I need you Kid.'

'Huh?' the young reaper said, confused.

'You know that my soul is bound to Death City, which makes it harder to resonate souls with anyone other than Death Scythe. You on the other hand, don't have your soul bound to anything; you might be able to connect to this girl's soul. 'Now, you are under no obligation to do this.'

Kid considered it for a second. Then nodded, 'I'll do it.'

Kid fallowed his father down the white halls. Man, did he stick out here. He was wearing a T-shirt under a black buttoned down shirt, which he left open. A pair of black jeans, and his regular shoes, this was as dressed down as he could get, while being symmetrical of course.

He almost laughed as he saw people freak out as they saw his father walk through the halls. While the people of Death City respected Lord Death, it was never the good sign to see him walking down the halls of a hospital.

They made it to the ICU, and a young looking nurse smiled at them. 'Good to see you made it. Fallow me, please.' She lead them to the small room, with only one bed. A moderately tall girl was laying in it. Kid studied her carefully. She had an oxygen mask over the her mouth, her face was flawless. She had high cheek bones, but mostly soft features. She was probably tan, but it was hard to tell with how pale she was. The rest of her body was completely covered in bandages. The pale blankets covered her only to her waist, her chest and arms were covered with the gauze.

_She's very beautiful. _Kid thought, as he saw her raven, he noticed the dark blue streaks running through her curly hair. 'How do I do this?' he looked to his father.

'Well,' Lord Death began. 'I'm not really sure. How it works between a meister and meister.' He admitted.

Kid face plamed, leave it to his father to ask him to do something he doesn't eve know how to do. 'Maybe,' Liz suggested, 'you should, I don't know, do what you do with Patty and me.'

Kid nodded, knowing it was the best idea so far (not to mention the only idea), and walked over to the girl. He touched her hand, and shivered, she was pretty cold. He closed his golden eyes, and concentrated on the mystery girl's soul. Once he brushed the soul his own, he howled in pain, and stumble back.

**Blood, gore, darkness, dying people.** The same images from his nightmare replayed in his head once again. He cried in agony, and fell back, his head hit something hard. 'KID!' everyone cried, then he was swallowed into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hello?' A voiced called. Kid opened his eyes. Seeing mostly pitch black. 'Are you alright?' a beautiful girl was kneeling beside him, her face full of concern, but relief flooded her face as he opened his eyes. 'Good, you're alive.'

'W-who are you?' Kid as sitting up slowly.

'Luna Night,' She smiled. 'Are you sure you're alright?'

'Uh, yes.' He nodded, looking around. 'Where are we?'

'No idea.' Luna shrugged. 'All I know is that you tried to resonate souls with me, and we ended up here.' She waved her hand in the air.

Kid's eyes widened, 'You're the girl who almost died!' He exclaimed. 'Wait,' he looked her over, 'I must be talking to your soul.'

'No duh,' She rolled her midnight blue eyes. 'Thanks for pointing out the obvious, kid.' The young reaper chuckled. 'What?'

'You just called me by my real name.' Luna raised a brow.

'Your parents name you Kid. Talk about uncreative.' She mumbled, pulling her knees to her chin. 'So, why did you touch my soul?'

Kid rubbed the back of his neck. 'Well, I was trying to figure out what kind of Demon you are.'

'Oh, that's an easy answer, I'm a Death Demon, mixed with a Water Demon.' She shrugged, blowing a strand of blue hair out of her face.

"I've never heard of a lot of half Demons.' Kid said, looking around. He was trying to find a way out, but all he could see was vast darkness.

'Yeah, I know.' Luna muttered. Then asked hesitantly, 'You wouldn't happen to be the one I accidently connected with, would you?'

"How do you mean?" Kid asked, curious.

'Somehow, I accidently connected to your soul, and you were shown my nightmares.' He nodded, hesitantly. 'I-I'm sorry about that.' Luna said quickly. 'I needed to show someone, or else I would've been pulled into the madness. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway.'

'It's alright. You've done no harm.' He felt himself being pulled.

'They're trying to wake you up.' Luna said, standing, 'Go.'

Kid shot up in the hospital bed, gasping. 'Kid!' Everyone sighed in relief. 'Kiddo, what happened?' Death asked. Before he could respond, Luna started coughing, her heart rate going crazy. Doctor's rushed in.

'She's choking!' A nurse said.

'Oh the tube?' Another asked.

'What else could it be?" They began to pull the tube out of her throat, once it was out, Luna's heart rate slowed, and her breathing leveled out.

'How the hell is that even possible?' A doctor asked, 'In her state, she shouldn't be able to breathe on her own.'

Suddenly, they heard a soft laugh, 'Ever hear of a miracle, doc?' They looked to see Luna sitting up in bed, opening her blue eyes. 'Whoa,' she rubbed her eyes. 'Really, really bright.'

After Kid explained what happened, everyone calmed down, and left the room. But Luna had to stay in the hospital. Her injuries were still sever, and she needed to be kept under close watch. This annoyed the hell out of her!

Luna wasn't one to sit around in one place for an extended amount of time. Never the less, a hospital. But she didn't complain, she knew the doctors were just trying to help her, since her body rejected most drugs. But, what surprised her were the visits Kid made to the hospital to see her.

He was actually really nice, after he freaked out about the room being asymmetrical, and fixed it. Which only made Luna laugh, she actually thought it was kind of funny to see him freak out over every little thing. She also thought his weapons pretty nice, only Liz was obsessed with how she looked, and Patty would laugh every time something happened. But she still wondered, why the hell did he care? She only just meet this insane boy, and he didn't know a thing about her.

'So, Luna,' Liz put down her cards, (the two girls were playing black jack). 'What happened to put you in here?'

Luna froze, and her jaw clenched. The three looked at her waiting for a response. 'Uh-uh, I'd rather not talk about it, it's kinda painful.' She stuttered.

'Ok?' The older pistol said. Then, remembered something, 'Oh! I almost forgot to ask, where are you staying after you get out of here?'

'No idea.' The young demoness admitted.

'Good! 'Cause now, you're staying with us!' Patty exclaimed.

'Huh?' Both Luna and Kid said in unison.

'We talked to Lord Death about it,' Liz explained.

'Yeah! And he said if she didn't have a place to say, she should come with us!' Patty exclaimed.

Kid was really confused, 'When did you talk to him?'

'This morning! Before you woke up!'

'Oh,' Was all Kid said.

'Thanks guys,' Luna smiled. 'I think I'll take you up on that offer.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: thanks to those of you who reviewed. Don't worry, more action will come, but, I'm trying to build up to it. Bare with my if you can. I own nothing other than Luna, and a character coming up in the near future. **

**Luna: You're gonna ruin it, Jas. **

**Me: *Shrugs* gives the reader something to look forward too. Anyway, on with the story!**

Luna stared at the huge mansion, 'Damn,' she breathed.

'Well, come on,' Patty dragged her up the front steps, 'You gotta see your room!'

The young Demoness way forced up the steps, and into the house. Liz and Kid fallowed the two up the steps. 'Hey, Kid?'

'Yes?'

'What exactly is a Water and Death Demon?' Liz asked curios.

'Well, technically, I am a Death Demon. All they really are. Are Demons closely tied to my family, but we aren't related.' He explained, 'A Water Demon is a little trickier. They can control and manipulate water, and, for very few, ice. Most don't come so close in land; they prefer to be near oceans and seas. But sometimes, they are forced to rivers and lakes.' Kid paused, trying to remember what he was forgetting. 'Oh and they are very special, they can use their abilities to heal, unlike Earth, Fire, and Death Demons, who use their abilities to destroy.'

Liz thought about it, _Luna's definitely special, two different types of Demons in one body. Strange. _The weapon and meister fallowed the two other girls inside.

_With Luna and Patty…_

'And this is your room!' Patty yanked Luna into a large room. Luna put her hands on her knees, and panted. The young pistol was wearing her out, _Man, do I wish Alex was here._ Luna thought, than depression swept over her. _Alex….._ She shook her head, trying to get the violent images out of her head. But she lost and her weapon's broken, bloody body flooded through her mind.

'Hey Luna!' Patty snapped her out of her thoughts. 'Kid and Liz are in the kitchen! Let's go!' Luna was forced down the stairs again. She had no idea how the small girl had so much energy, then again, it could be her wounds are affecting her.

'Patty! What did you do her!' Liz cried as they pair came into the kitchen, 'She looks like she's about to pass out!'

Luna smiled, tiredly. 'She gave me a tour.' Kid smiled, apologetically. Luna collapsed into the nearest chair. Kid and Liz argued over what to make for lunch, and Luna saw her opportunity to taste these three's souls. It was a rare talent, only a few Death Demon's had. A lot of people could see souls, and even a few could smell, but only a hand full could taste.

She started with Liz. She smiled softly, it was a sweetish, almost cherry flavor, she was a caring person, when she wanted to be. Also, a lemon like taste, she was very annoyed when with her partners. Then a dry taste filled Luna's mouth, Liz as been through a lot of pain in her life.

Next, Patty. Luna almost gagged as the sweet taste, it was like pure sugar. This one had not a are in the world. Luna couldn't get a lot more other then the sugary taste, it over powered everything else.

Finally, Kid. Luna was interested in this one. There was a metallic taste, a Death Demon. All Death Demons had the same metallic taste in their soul. Also, she tasted papyrus, he was pretty powerful. A tasteless flavor filled her mouth; Kid's suffered a lot in his young life, although not many could tell. Lastly, and this was the interesting one, aged wine.

A Grim Reaper.

Luna's brows shot up, that was interesting. But would explain a lot, like, why his name was Kid for one. And two why Liz and Patty talked to Lord Death about her living arrangements. 'Hey, I got an idea!' Patty yelled. 'We should take Luna to meet everyone!'

'Actually that's a good idea, Patty.' Kid nodded. 'What do you think Luna?'

'Uh, sure.' The young girl smiled.

**Me: I know there wasn't a lot going on in this chapter. But, the next one will go more into Luna's past, and how she ended up outside Death City. And you find out who Alex is.**

**Luna: Honestly, I'd be surprised if they didn't already know, you pretty much gave it away.**

**Me: Shut up. Well, if you have any suggestions to future chapters, I'll be more than happy to read them. Review please!**

**Luna: It'll help us hugely! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: Ok, I'm sorry for up dating so late. I've been trying to update at least every other day, but yesterday, I had a doctor's appointment. I hate shots *touches shoulder and winces* Three shots, and did I mention I have a chronic fear of needles? So to make up for being late, I'm posting two chapters in a day.**

**Luna: She's just being a big baby. Well, thanks for all the reviews again, we both appreciate it very much.**

**ME: This chapter goes into Luna's past, and a bit more….. I wouldn't exactly call it action, but there's definitely more going on in this chapter. Either way, enjoy!**

Luna fallowed the three into a large basketball court. She smiled kindly at the five other teens standing around, waiting for the game to begin. 'Oh, hi,' A sandy blonde said, smiling, 'Who are you?'

'Everyone, this is Luna, Luna this is the gang.' Kid said, pointing to each person as he said their name, 'Maka, Soul, Crona, Tusbaki, and Black Sta-'

'I AM THE AMAZING BLACK STAR!' The blue haired idiot yelled in Luna's face. 'I AM THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!'

Luna chuckled, 'You go ahead and do that.'

'So, Luna, can you play?' Soul asked, holding up the basketball. 'Or are you like Maka? And have no physical talent what so ever.'

'MAKA-CHOP!' Luna winced as she saw Maka smash a huge book into her partner's head. 'Keep your mouth shut, Soul. If you know what's good for you!' she smoothed out her shirt and smiled at Luna, 'So, you gonna play?'

Luna raised a brow, _Bipolar much?_ She thought. Then smiled, 'Sure.' Soul tossed her the ball, and Luna reached out, over stretching her side. She fell down, with a cry, and held her side. She screamed and saw black and gray dots in her vision. Her side felt like was being torn open. She passed out.

_*********Flash Back**********_

_Luna woke to a biting cold on her body. She groaned, and opened her eyes, and shut them quickly. A bright light was shinning down on her face. She tried to move her hands, but felt that they were bound down at her sides. She opened her eyes slightly, trying not to burn them in the light. _

_She looked to her side, and saw she was on a gray slab of stone. Strange, yet familiar, markings were written on it, in an almost sapphire color. She looked at her hands, and saw she was chained down, her ankles the same. Her face and chest were covered in dry blood. She struggled to remember where it came from. _Alex…._ 'Alex!' She screamed, looking around the room for her weapon. _

'_She woke up,' A man laughed, Luna could only see his outline. 'Get in here! All of you!'_

_Luna tasted three witches' souls, and freaked out. 'What do you want! Let me go!' she screamed, and struggled to break free, but her waist had been bound as well, she kept struggling, screaming, 'Let me go!' _

_The man simply laughed, 'You are in no position to make demands little girl. You are a very important part in our plans. We let you go, and our plans crumble.'_

_One of the witches spoke, 'It would've been better to get a full-blooded Death Demon,' She stroked Luna's leg, 'She'll be sucked dry quickly.'_

'_Well,' The man said, defensively, 'She's all I could get on such short notice, faking a message from Lord Death, is kinda hard. You know that most Death Demons aren't even students, or, in this case, have partners. When she's done, I'll go get another.'_

_Luna screamed, 'Where's Alex! You BETTER not have hurt him, you mother fuckers! Or else, I'll slice you up, bit by bit!'_

_The man slammed his fist into her chest, making Luna cough and gasp for breath. 'Shut your mouth, kid! We don't need to hear your voice!' He turned to the witches, 'She'll still work, won't she?' _

'_For now, she will, but I can't tell you for how long.' The second on said. 'She should begin now.'_

'_As you wish,' The three witches circled around Luna, and began chanting, in a strange language. Then slowly, each pulled out a knife, and dragged it against Luna's chest. Luna screamed in pain, her blood felt like fire as it ran down her skin. She cried for Alex, for her father, for anyone to save her. But no one came._

_Suddenly the pain stopped, and Luna opened her eyes, she looked to her chest, to see the damage. When she saw what was resting above it, her jaw dropped, a small, blue soul, _What the fuck?

_**********End Flash Back*********_

Luna opened her eyes, and groaned, 'What happened?' She sat up. All her new friends were standing above her. 'What happened to me?'

'You over stretched yourself, Luna.' Kid said, 'Are you alright?'

She stood, shakily. 'Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just hurt myself.'

'Uh, Luna,' Maka said, hesitantly, 'You were talking, and, well, you kinda said some scary stuff.'

Luna shook her head, shakily. 'I d-don't want to talk about it.'

'Luna,' Kid said, 'What's going on?' She shook her head, and ran back to the mansion. Kid chasing after her.

Luna sobbed into her pillow, trying to stop. _Alex, this is all my fault. Please, if I ever see you again, please, please forgive me. _She jumped as someone knocked on her door.

'Luna,' Kid came in, 'I wanted to see if you wer-'He froze as he saw her face. 'Luna, what happened?' he asked, walking over to her, quickly.

She whipped away her tears, 'I guess I should tell you then, huh? You already heard half the stuff when I was talking.' She took a deep breath, 'A couple weeks back, wayyy before I got put in the hospital, me and my partner Alex got a message. It was a letter, and it said Lord Death had a mission for us. Alex thought it was strange that it wouldn't contact us by our mirror, but, this wasn't the first time I'd seen Lord Death send a letter.' Kid nodded, his father did send letter's when he didn't want people to overhear the conversation, (and by people, he meant Spirit). 'It said that he wanted us to take on an important mission, something in the desert outside Death City.'

'Alex thought it was strange that Death wouldn't send a Death Scythe, or even an academy student, but I wanted to prove myself to my parents, so we went. We were in the desert, and I tasted a witches' soul. Alex changed into his weapon form and we used our soul resonance to clear away the dirt.'

Luna shuddered, 'W-we found a seal, and Alex pulled it open. We jumped down, and that was when all hell broke lose.'

Luna looked away, 'Someone shoved a spear through his chest, his blood was everywhere. But, he still tried to protect me.' Tears slid silently down her cheeks, 'Then, the guys knocked me out with a rag dipped in bleach.' She suddenly looked angry, 'What kind of partner am I? I should've listened to him! It's MY fault he got hurt! Now, he's probably dead, all because of me. '

Kid stared at Luna shocked as she told him everything the captures did to her. When she stopped, he asked, 'How did you get out?'

'Alex,' she said, 'he broke out of his cell, and got me. He told me to run to the exit, and that he'd hold off the people who grabbed us. I wanted to argue, but he forced me to go.' She sobbed, 'Kid, I left him there to die.'

'No,' Kid wrapped his arms around Luna, 'He did what he had to do, it was his job to protect you.' Luna cried into his chest as Kid comforted her.

_In the Death Room….._

Lord Death, Spirit, and Stein stared at the mirror and watched Kid comfort the young Demoness. 'I was afraid of this.' Death spoke.

'Which situation?' Stein asked. 'The one where Kid fell in love? Or the fact that Free and Erica are working together again?' He blew out a long breath of smoke.

What surprised the two men, was the fact Lord Death actually thought about it. 'Honestly, both are pretty bad.'

'You're kidding right?' Spirit said, 'Please tell me he's kidding.'

'Spirit, you have a child as well,' Lord Death said. 'You know how hard it is to see then grow up. Why, I still remember when Kid was still a baby.'

Spirit burst into tears, 'You're right! I'm sorry Maka! I wish I had been there more!'

'Actually, Spirit' Stein spoke, 'I think it's too little, too late.'

'What do you mean?'

'I heard some students talking, apparently, Maka and Soul Eater have been dating for quite some time.'

'What!'

'If what I heard is right, it's been about two years tonight.'

Spirit shot up, 'He's probably defiling my baby girl right now!' He zoomed out of the room.

'Stein, were you telling the truth? I'd rather not have Death Scythe get Maka-Chopped for no reason.' Lord Death said.

'Actually, yes. I heard Maka and Tusbaki talking about it earlier. But, that's not important.' He lend forward in his chair, 'Let's talk about why you're so bothered by what you heard?'

**ME: Yea! I got another chapter up! If you want to see what happens to Maka, Soul, and Spirit, read my other story, called Anniversary. **

**Luna: I thought it was lame.**

**ME: Shut up, Luna! Either way, you can read, or you don't, it won't tie into the story at all, so if you don't, you won't miss anything important. Well, wish me luck for the next chapter. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: Alright, chapter five. I finally have time to up date, hopefully, I'll get a chance again tomorrow, but I find that unlikely. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just a little heads up, Kid and Luna are going to save Alex.**

**Luna: Ahem, Jasmine, aren't you forgetting something?**

**ME: Crap, you're right. TO azure blue espeon, no, your reviews are not being wasted, I try and read any time I get, but, don't feel bad if I don't mention you, I have a horrible memory. But, I do feel kinda hurt that you are the only replying. *Looks to other readers* come on, one review wouldn't hurt, I mean, I kinda feel like azure is the only one reading this story.**

**Luna: that's probably the case.**

**ME: *Kicks Luna in the back* ok, well on with they story!**

"Kid, what are you doing?" Liz asked as he packed his bag.

"We're going to save Luna's partner." Kid replied.

"I KNOW YOU WEREN'T PLANNING ON GOING WITHOUT THE AMAZING BLACK STAR!" The blue haired assassin yelled, charging into the room.

Luna and Tusbaki fallowed shortly after. "We need all the help we can get," Luna explained, as Kid gave her a confused look.

"And Maka and Soul?' Liz asked.

"They aren't answering their cells," Tusbaki gave Liz a knowing look. **(A/N: Read my other story Anniversary to find out what she's talking about ) **

"Oh." Liz said, a small smiled creeping on to her face.

"It doesn't matter, we're going." Kid said.

_Later on, in the desert…_

Luna tilted her head back, tasting the air for her partner's soul. Everyone else was waiting, patiently…..Well, almost everyone. "Luna, hurry it up!" Black Star roared, "A god like me shouldn't be kept waiting to kick some ass!"  
>"B-Black Star let Luna do her job." The demon weapon beside him said, sheepishly.<p>

"AW! Don't be scared Tusbaki!" Black Star laughed, "Big old Black Star will keep you safe!"

"Shut it, assassin!" Luna snapped. "Ok, I can taste the witches' souls, but, no Alex's. This is worrying me."

"Is there anyone else with the witches?" Kid asked, worried.

"I can't tell. We're still too far for me to be able to tell. I can only taste the witches' souls, because, well, their witches'." Luna said, leading them further into the desert.

"Wait, you can even tell it's a witches' soul, it they have their soul protect on?" Liz asked.

"Yes and no." Luna said truthfully. "They have an acidic taste, but, so do some humans**. **It'll take me a couple more years to fully distinguish a witch with her soul protect on soul and a bad humans' soul." Suddenly she stopped. "Got 'em. They're right below us."

"Let the amazing Black Star handle this! Tusbaki, enchanted sword mode!"

"Right!" She changed, and Black Star used his shadow to clear the dust. "I-is that blood on the door?" Tusbaki asked, shakily.

Luna bent down and touched it softly. "Liz, Patty, I suggest you two change." She muttered, grabbing the handle. She wretched it open, and cold air blasted them. "Let's go." She jumped in.

Kid and Black Star fallowed. "Whoa," Black Star said, "pretty dark in here."

Luna turned on her flash light, not wanting a repeat of last time. "Whoa," Black Star pointed at some writing. "Hey, Kid can you read that?"

"No," The young reaper shook his head, "I've never seen that language before. What about you Luna?"

She walked over and her jaw clenched, "It says, The way to a soul, it through a Death. And _Death_ is capitalized." Everyone got quiet. Suddenly, Luna's head shot up, "I taste the witches, and Alex."

"Anything else?" Kid asked.

"Yes," her brows knitted together as she tilted her head back again. "It taste like a human…..but, there's more power to it. I would think it was human if it wasn't so….I don't know how to describe the taste."

Patty giggle, "Kid! There's a familiar heat signature ahead!"

"What!"  
>Suddenly a large, green ball came flying at them. "Move!" Luna yelled.<p>

They all barely dodged it. Kid growled, "I know that attack, it's-'

"Free!" Erica laughed, "They actually remember us!"

"Not surprised really." The immortal appeared from the shadows. "We did bring back their greatest enemy." His eyes went to Luna, "Look, the little half Demon is back." Luna's eyes narrowed, "Are you here for this?"

Luna gasped as he lifted up Alex's limp body. "Alex," She whispered, tears forming. Then, she tried to charge forward, but Kid held her back. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill that bastard!" She screamed, struggling against the young reaper's strength.

"Luna, calm down." Kid said urgently, "You can't help Alex if you die.

Eventually, Luna calmed down. "That's better," Free laughed, "Now-"

"I, THE AMZING BLACK STAR, WILL KICK YOU IMMORTAL ASS!' Black Star had somehow gotten above Free while Luna was screaming. "I AM I THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS-" the rocks under his feet gave way. "Uh no."

"Run!" Kid yelled. But Luna rushed forward, seeing an opportunity to save Alex. She kicked Free in the balls, and he dropped Alex. Luna caught him, and Kid rushed over to help her with him. Free tried to run after them, but Erica yelled at him to retreat. He did so, grudgingly.

The young students ran to the exit, and barely made it out alive. Kid and Black Star slammed the door shut, and fell to the ground, panting. "Alex," Luna said, softly.

The weapon's dark green eyes opened, half way. Despite his split lip, Alex smiled. "Hey Lulu." He said.

"Thank God, you're alive." She hugged him hard. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled out her bottle of healing water. "You know how this goes, don't ya Lexi?"

He smiled, "Done it a thousand times, Lulu. Go ahead."

Luna nodded, and used her powers to pull the water out of the bottle, it covered her hands, and she closed her eyes, placing her hands on Alex's chest. Her friends watch in awe as the water glowed a dark blue, and spread across the weapons body. Then it was absorbed into his body. Luna opened her eyes, and saw Alex grinning up at her. "Nice job, Night."

_Three weeks later…._

The whole gang exited class, talking happily. Alex and Luna had become students at the DWMA, and were passing smoothly. Although, Stein did threaten Alex almost every day when he fell asleep in class, the duo was happier than ever.

"Come on, Kid!" Patty laughed, "I wanna go home!"

"We're coming, Patty!" Luna called, from beside Kid. As they walked down the steps, Luna told Kid, "I have no idea how you do it."

"Neither do I." The young reaper admitted, "But she is my partner, do I really have a choice?"

They continued to talk, until they got to Gallows Manor. Kid offered to let Luna and Alex stay there, which is what they did. Luna didn't really feel like going house hunting, and they really didn't have the money either. "Oh great," Kid mumbled, reading a note left on the counter in the kitchen.

"What?" Luna asked, curious.

"I have to go to reaper training with my dad tonight. And I had been hoping to do nothing." He sighed, sitting down.

"Reaper training' Alex spoke up.

"Since I'm next in line to become Grim Reaper, I have to train for it. I've been doing most nights of the week." Kid mumbled, clearly not happy. He sighed, and got up, "I'd better get going, I'll see you all tonight."

"Later, Kid." Luna said, as he left.

_Midnight._

Kid was walking down the cold, wet streets of Death City. The grinning moon seemed to be laughing at him. His head was pounding, his body sore, and he basically felt like crap. During training, he and his father got into a huge argument.

Kid ran a hand through his hair and flinch as he hit a forming bruise. It had been quite some time since he had received a Reaper-Chop. And he had been hoping to keep it that way, obviously, his hopes were never answered. Suddenly, he felt something cold hit his cheek; he looked up, and noticed the storm clouds. "Damn it," he cursed, "this is just perfect.'

He continued his walk, when his foot caught on something, and he hit the cold, wet ground. "Fuck," he growled, getting up, tears forming in his eyes.

"This is priceless," Kid froze a the female voice. "Is the baby reaper gonna cry?"

Erica emerged from the shadows, riding her tadpole. Kid took step back, but hit Free. "Why do you want the human souls!" Kid demanded.

"We need then to revive Medusa." Free said, "The little girl only gave us three souls before her partner broke her out, we need a couple more." Free put a rag over Kid's mouth, and he struggled to stay awake. But he lost the fight, and fell into the darkness.

_At Gallows Manor._

Luna jumped as the phone rang, she groaned, and reached over blindly to her nightstand, knowing Liz and Patty would let it ring. "Hello?" She said, half awake.

"_Hello, Luna, it's Lord Death. Sorry to wake you, but, I'm calling to try and get a hold of Kid. He and I got into a rather loud discussion, and I'd like to apologize, would you mind getting him?"_

"Sure." She got out of bed and stumbled out of her room. She vaguely wondered why Lord Death used the phone, and not the mirror. "Kid?" She knocked on his door, "You in there?" She opened his door ad found nothing. So, she went to the study, when Kid couldn't sleep, he's go in there and read. "Kid?" Nothing. "Hmmmmmm," She tasted the air, and tasted three sleeping weapon souls, but no reaper. "Lord Death," She said into the phone. "He's not here."

"_That can't be right, he left over an hour ago."_ Luna froze._ "Luna, are you still there?"_

"Uh, yeah. Give me a second," She ran outside, and onto the front steps. She ignored the rain, and tasted the air. "Oh no," She whispered. "Lord Death, we have a big problem."

**ME: Cliffy! I don't know why, I felt I couldn't separate this chapter into several different ones. I think it worked out well. **

**Luna: *Shivers* why did you have to bring Medusa back into this!**

**ME: *laughs evilly* 'cuase I like to give our friends a good time. Besides, she might not even come back, I haven't decided what I'll do yet. *shrugs* maybe she'll be back, maybe she wont. You'll just have to wait and see. So, please, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: OK, chapter six. Sorry it's taken me so long to up date. I don't have a lot of free time lately. Oh, and to Azure, yes the tasting thing is kinda weird, but, I thought Luna needed something like that. No idea why. **

**Luna: Also, to Azure, why do you still feel ignored? Could you be a little more specific? That help us solve the problem.**

**ME: Ok, now, let us begin.**

Kid woke to someone slapping his face. "Come on Reaper boy, we need you awake for this." Free said, Kid opened his eyes, only vaguely aware of his surroundings. "He should last longer than the girl, right?" He looked to the other witches.

"Days longer." Erica laughed. "And, he should be able to give us tons more. The girl only gave us three." Kid shook his head, trying to clear it. "Ladies, let's begin."

Kid heard them begin to chant, and struggled against the chains holding him down. He knew what was coming next, Luna had told him everything that happened to her while she was there. He knew he was going to be in a great amount of pain if he didn't do something soon. He heard their hands strike out, and he hissed in pain as they first scratched him, but when his blood spilled over, he felt like he was on fire. He tried not to scream, not in front of them. But he couldn't stop as a scream of agony wretched from his throat. And he knew this was just the beginning…

_In the Death Room…._

"They've got Kid?" Lord Death asked, Luna wasn't surprised to hear his serious voice.

"Yes," She said, bitterly. "I was asleep when Free and Erica first entered the city, so, I wasn't able to taste them right away. But, after I actually tasted for them, I knew they had been in the city." Alex was worried, Luna never sounded this way. Not so distant, and bitter. "When you send a rescue team, I'm going."

"Why?" Stein asked.

"If they're doing what they did to me, he'll need to be healed as soon as possible." Luna explained.

"There's not going to be a rescue team." Lord Death said.

"What!" Liz, Patty, Alex, and Luna exclaimed together. "He'll die if we don't save him!" Luna yelled.

"A death of a child is a hard one to bare." Was all he said in response.

Luna glared at him, "I'm going, weather you like it or not. Liz, Patty, you in?"

"Of course." They said together.

"Alex, you coming?" Luna looked to her partner. Alex grinned, and turned into a large, black metal fan, which Luna caught, easily. The white skull design on it shone brightly. Luna looked at her partner, slightly confused.

His face appeared on the weapon, "Of course I'm in."

"Good, let's get going."

_With Kid…._

"I say we continue!" One witch screeched, causing Kid to jump slightly. They had been letting him rest for a while. He needed to be awake for them to continue, he'd had passed out several times already, and they all hated stopping mid chant.

"He's about to pass out right now." Erica said, bending in front of Kid, examining him closely. "We should let him rest, for the moment. Free!" She screeched.

"What?" The immortal came into the room.

"How many more souls do we need?"

"Just one more. But," he looked at Kid, "I'd wait, he looks like he's dead already."

Kid suddenly said, "How exactly… is this going to bring Medusa back?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

"A certain amount of souls can be put together, and create a witches soul." Erica laughed, "And you are just full of them. It's funny really, a Death God used to create life." She turned away.

Kid thought about his life so far, one tends to do that when close to death. He regretted only two things, one: getting into the argument with his father. _Dad,_ he thought, _please, don't feel guilty about the fight. It's all my fault._

The other thing was not telling Luna about his feelings. He really did love the demoness, but, he was afraid that she didn't feel the same way about him.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, Free yelled, "Get the last soul outta him. Now! I'll hold 'em off!" The witches hastily circled around Kid, and began the ritual, causing Kid to scream in agony.

"KID!" He heard. He thought it was Luna's voice, but he knew he had to be hearing things; no way would his father send a rescue party. Kid knew and understood that lord Death would sacrifice the lives of student or teachers for that matter, just to save him. He understood and came to terms with that days ago.

He opened his eyes, and saw the soul floating above his chest. "Use his blood to bring back Medusa!" Someone yelled. He started going in and out of conciseness. He saw a bright light, and then passed out again.

This time when he opened his eyes, he saw Medusa standing above him, laughing madly. "Ha! Lord Death's own son used against him!" she bent down, inches above Kid, "Maybe I should take you with me. I'd love to see how a Reaper body works."

"Stay the hell away from him!" Luna yelled. "Let's go soul resonance!" She held up Alex as far back as she could. "Dust Storm!" She swung. And a tornado started in the room.

"I'll be back little Reaper Boy," Medusa laughed, "Sooner then you may think." Then they all disappeared.

"Kid!" Luna cried running to him. She broke the chains, and tears started running down her face. "Please, please stay alive. People from the academy are coming, just hold on. Please!"

"Why can't you heal him!" Liz screamed.

"Free broke the only bottle of healing water I had," Luna sobbed, "If I use anything else, he could get infected." She hugged Kid's chest tightly, "Don't die, please."

Kid was swallowed into the darkness.

_In Death City….._

"Kid's in the OR," Stein told the four. "Lord Death's in there right now." He looked to Luna, "I'll tell you this, had you not saved him when you did, he wouldn't be here right now."

As he walked away, Liz and Patty held each other and cried. Luna sobbed into her hands, Alex trying to comfort all of them, in a vain effort. After about an hour, Patty's stomach growled loudly, despite themselves, everyone cracked a grin.

"Patty, why don't you and me go find something to eat." Luna said, standing. "Liz looks like she's about to pass out." Patty nodded, and fallowed the meister out of the room.

Alex wrapped and arm around Liz. The two had grown especially close over the time short time they'd known each other. "Don't worry about, Kid, Liz. He'll be fine."

Liz sighed, "I take back everything a said about him being a spoiled brat."

"Don't worry, he'll be back to his old normal self in no time."

Liz snorted a laugh, "I love Kid, but not that much."

_Later….._

"Death the Kid?" The entire group was in the waiting room now. Everyone stood up, "He's awake, but, he's still in the ICU, only one at a time."

"Wait, we're his weapons, you have to let us go in together." Liz said, holding her sister's hand tightly.

The doctor thought about it for a second. "Very well, but, you have to go in first."

Luna decided to go last, she watched her friend go in one at a time. She was extremely nervous, she didn't know what to say to Kid. She didn't know how he'd react, or what he felt or- "Luna," Maka snapped her out of her thoughts, "You can go now."

Luna nodded, and got up. She walked to Kid's room, and stopped in the door way for a second. Kid was laying in the bed, with only an IV in his arm. He was unnaturally pale, and Luna had to fore herself not to think he was dead.

She walked over and touched his hand. Kid's golden eyes opened, he seemed surprised by Luna's presence, but a well come one. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," Kid said, just as soft. "Thank you." He said after several minutes of silence.

"For?"

"Saving me. Luna, my dad told me he wasn't going to send a rescue party, yet, you went after me. Thank you."

"No," she shook her head, "I don't deserve your thanks. I should've come sooner, if I had, Medusa wouldn't be back, and you wouldn't have been so close to dying. Kid, it's my fault you're in here," she broke down crying.

Kid grabbed her hand. "Luna don't cry." He said, trying to comfort her, "no one is at fault here, understand?" She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Understand?" she nodded, and whipped away her tears.

"Oh, and Kid," She said, somewhat nervously.

"Yes?" He said, nervous as well. She was extremely close to him.

"I love you." She put her hand on his chest and kissed him softly. Kid felt his chest begin to warm, and he suddenly realized what she was doing. She was healing him!  
>"Luna," He pulled back quickly, "How are healing me without water?"<p>

She smiled, "If I can connect to your soul, I don't need any water. I would've done it earlier, but you need to be awake for it." She said, apologetically.

He smiled, and pulled her back down to kiss her again. She quickly finished the healing, but she didn't pull away. Instead she got closer, knowing she wouldn't hurt him. Neither wanted to pull away, but they need to breath.

Luna was on the bed now, hugging Kid around the chest. "Oh, and Luna." She looked up at Kid, "I love you too." He kissed he softly.

_Later…._

"Kid!" Liz and Patty hugged their now healed meister as he came into the waiting room. Kid hugged them both tightly. But once he release them, he grabbed Luna's hand. "We're so happy you're alri-"

"KID!" Black Star yelled, tackling the reaper to the ground. "LOOK AT MY BEATIFUL FACE AND BE HEALED!" He shook Kid's shoulders, making him dizzy.

"B-Black Star!" Tusbaki said.

"You idiot," Luna grabbed him and threw him against the wall. "I already healed him."

"Luna," Alex gave her a knowing look, "You don't have any healing water." She blushed. "About time you two."

Kid got up, dusted himself off, and said, "I'm too tired to even be mad at Black Star right now," He wrapped his arm around Luna's waist, "Let's just go home."

**Me: OK, not my best ending, but it works. So, like it, hate it? Please tell me what you think! **

**Luna: Great, Medusa's back. *shudders* Well, at least I got my partner back.**

**Alex: Yep! Happy be back!**

**ME: Great, I got to deal with two idiots. I should've let Alex die.**

**Alex: *Mouth wide open* Y-you considered letting me die!**

**Me: *shrugs* It was an option at the time.**

**Alex: *tackles me to the ground* YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT ABOUT LETTING ME DIE! YOU LITTLE-**

**Luna: *sighs* Please review while I deal with these two idiots. **


	7. PLEASE READ!

**Everyone! Please listen! This isn't a chapter update, but, I've received several messages informing me of the Black Out date. **

**For those of you who may not know, is planning on taking down any and all stories that are over the M rating. So anything that contains yoai, yuri, lemons, rape, acts of extreme violence and even song based stories! BLASHEMPY I say! If you haven't already figured it out, this story (and many of my others) would be taken down! PROBABLY YOUR OWN TOO! If they get this done, more than half the stories on this site will be taken down. **

**I, myself, have not helped organize the Black Out date, but, as I said, I've gotten several messages informing me of it. I am happy to participate in it. And I am hoping all of you will as well, On **_**JUNE 23**__**RD**_** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together) everyone DO **_**NOT **_**login, or even enter . I know for some of us on summer break it'll be tempting (myself included).**

**On **_**JUNE 23**__**RD**___**do not login into FFN, do not read, do not review, do not PM your friends. Do not do anything! DO NOT UPDATE! That needs more emphasis….even if I myself don't do it that often. *nervous laugh* Sorry to all my readers, been busy.**

**ANYWAY! If enough people join us on the Black Out the site will notice and take us seriously. Please! Listen and participate! Even if you are not a writer yourself on this site, some of your favorite stories will probably be taken down! No one wants that!**

**If you are going to join, PM me, or review to this. I am really sorry if you thought this was a chapter update, but all my wonderful readers must know about this! If you are going to participate, PLEASE TELL ME! I need to pass on the information! **

**The motto for this site is "Unleash your Imagination" How is this even possible if we have such a long list of what we **_**CAN'T **_**write? **

**Please remember the date JUNE 23****RD****. **

**Thank you all again. **


End file.
